Rajshri
Rajshri Productions Pvt. Ltd., established in 1947, is a film production and distribution company based in Mumbai, India, and is primarily involved in producing Hindi films. This company produced several films that were critically acclaimed. The most popular films produced by the company include Dosti (1964), Nadiya Ke Paar (1982) Maine Pyar Kiya (1989) and Hum Aapke Hain Kaun (1994). Its recent project was Piya Albela, a TV serial on Zee TV, which is created by Sooraj Barjatya. History Rajshri Productions, the film production division of Rajshri, was set up in 1962. Its first release Aarti was critically acclaimed and was screened at international film festivals. This was followed by Dosti, a non-star-cast film which went on to become a mega success at the box office. Dosti received the National Award for the Best Hindi Film of the Year (1964) and also won six Filmfare Awards. Early days Rajshri Productions made several successful and critically acclaimed movies between the 1960s and 1980s such as Dosti, Uphaar, Geet Gaata Chal, Ankhiyon Ke Jharokhon Se, Chitchor, Dulhan Wahi Jo Piya Man Bhaye and Saaransh. At the end of the 80s, when the entire film industry was in the doldrums with the advent of home video, and Rajshri was on the verge of closing down. Rajshri gave a break to its in-house talent Sooraj R. Barjatya, who directed Maine Pyar Kiya, a musical teenage romance, which went on to become a hit and saved Rajshri from closing down. It became one of Indian cinema's biggest grossers, and won six Filmfare Awards including Best Film and the Most Sensational Debut of the Year for the 24-year-old Salman Khan. Salman Khan moved from success to success and followed up the success of Maine Pyar Kiya with the Rajshri blockbusters Hum Aapke Hain Koun and Hum Saath Saath Hain. Hum Aapke Hain Koun remains one of the biggest hits in the history of Indian cinema, a film which instilled a new lease on life to the ailing film industry by bringing viewers back to cinema halls. The film won the National Award for being the most popular film providing wholesome entertainment and also secured 8 Filmfare Awards and 6 Screen Awards, including awards for the Best Film, Best Actress and Best. Digital In November 2006, Rajshri Productions launched a broadband entertainment portal, Rajshri.com, offering streaming and downloading of various forms of content including movies, music videos, concerts, and documentaries. The digital content is from its own production house and also from other production houses. The online streaming of the content is free, but a fee is charged for downloading. Offices Rajshri Productions have their offices in various Indian cities such as Mumbai, Rajkot, Hubli, Kolkata, Patna, Cuttack, Siliguri, Kathiar, Bhusawal, Nagpur, Raipur, Indore, Jaipur, Delhi, Kanpur, Allahabad, Varanasi, Gorakhpur, Jalandhar, Vijayawada, Bengaluru, Chennai, Ernakulam and various others. 'This page was created by Flugmented on November 13, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views